Raven and Beast Boy FOREVA! I am sooo hyper
by trulyyours46
Summary: WHOOOOOOOOT RAVEN AND BEAST BOY 4EVAAAAAAA! inside joke with one of my best friends A rae and bb fluff hehe
1. The peeps i guess

It was a normal day, fighting evil, all that corny super hero jazz. They were fighting one particularly difficult aponent today, she called herself Harlequin. She was like a circus performer/ clown/ acrobat all put together, very wierd. So, the Titans were naturally fighting this evil doer and that's where my poorly written, because I don't have cable or sattelite to watch much Teen Titans, story begins...

"Azarath, metrion, ZINTHOS!" Raven yelled as she flung a random peice of rubble at the enemy of the day.

"Raven look out!" Yelled Robin as The Harlequin multiplied and attacked from behind, but it was too late. Raven was hit.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Where- where am I?" Raven sat up in bed

"You're in your room," said Cyborg, Raven wondered why it was Cyborg and not Robin or Starfire in her room... "You've been asleep ever since the Harlequin knocked you out. You had everyone really worried."

"Shouldn't you be out there playing video games with Beast Boy?" She asked coldly.

" I would be, but Beast Boy's been locked up in his room ever since you got hurt.."

" Beast Boy? Like, Beast Boy the Titan?" Raven was shocked!

"Yeah i know... Crazy huh?"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Beast Boy sat alone in his room thinking _Why am I so upset about Raven? i mean, IT'S RAVEN! Come on Beast Boy!Pull yourself together man! Well, boy. sigh I might as well check on her while I'm thinking about it..._

_0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

Raven was trying to get back to sleep when she heard the door open, she opened her eyes to see who it was this time. To her surprise it was Beast Boy!

"RAVEN! YOU'RE AWAKE!" Beast Boy hugged her as she was sitting up.

"GET OFF OF ME YOU LITTLE TWIRP!"

"Um, okay..." He stepped away a little sheepishly then burst out laughing.

"Why are you laughing? And WHY did you -shudder- _hug_ me?" Raven was so confused, and sickened, and it was reeeeeeeeeeeeally getting to her.

"I'm just so happy that you're okay!" He said between laughs of joy.

"Well I am, so you can leave now" Raven said in an icey tone.

Beast Boy's laughs stopped rather abruptly. "But I don't-"

"LEAVE!"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Raven now sat alone in her room, wondering why she'd been so upset with Beast Boy... _He was just worried that it would be hard to fight without me... Right?... Or could he- NO! DON'T EVEN THINK THAT! There's no way... And I couldn't... No... Not Beast Boy... He's so annoying and dumb, I couldn't possibly be... attracted to him..._

DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUH! Well, there's my super dumb chapter 1. I know it sucks, and I do except CONSTRUCTIVE criticism so pleeeeeeeeease, criticise where needed! You see, I dont have cable or sattelite as I've said, so I don't know too much about Teen Titans but I still love the show! So info is greatfully excepted and ideas are as well. thank you for reading if anyone does.

Madz


	2. Maddie Is Totally Cool

Chapter 2

The next day when Raven woke up and went out to get her normal breakfast and then meditate, through mutters of "Azarath, Metrion Zintos" She heard The other Titans eating and chatting away when she heard one particular happy voice closer and talking to **her**...

"Good morning friend!" Said the cheery voice of Starfire. "You are well again! How positivley happy! Beast Boy has not been very fun while you've been asleep... Robin seemed concerned for him.."

_Not this again... _She thought.

"I'm so happy that you're well though. But please, do you know why Beast Boy was so sad? I have been so worried... It's not like him to get so unhappy over such a small thing as a team member out for a day..."

"Starfire... I don't know why that dumby's been sad, I've been asleep for 2 days, remeber?" She said in what she hoped to sound like her normal tone while really feeling quite annoyed with everyone. Raven then returned to her room for peacefull meditation.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Beast Boy was playing Starfire on Super Smash Bros Melee. Starfire died then turned to him, "Friend Beast Boy, I got tickets to the play called _Maddie is Totally Cool, _do you think the rest of the Titans will enjoy it? Because I thought maybe, well, maybe you'd like to take Raven, and Me and Robin could come too. Friend Cyborg already agreed. So would you like to?"

Beast Boy wanted to go, _badly, _with Raven. But he was sure she wouldn't want to. "I would, but I'll have to ask Raven..."

"Oh yes, I'm sure friend Raven would love to!"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Why would I want to go to a play with _you_?" Raven replied coldly after Beast Boy asked her if she'd like to come to the play _Maddie is Totally Cool _with him and Starfire and Robin. Even though that was Raven's favorite play **ever**, she didn't want to go with _Beast Boy, eeeeeeeeewy!_

"Um, well... IT WAS STARFIRE'S IDEA!" and with that Beast Boy ran out of the room. Raven felt kinda bad... Even though she thought Beast Boy was beeing even more immature than usual. What was with him lately anyway? It was like he actually _cared_ if Raven cared... Naturally Raven didn't care much, she hoped... Why did everyone think her and Beast Boy had any chance together? Latley Robin had been giving her weird looks, like he thought she'd been doing something worthy of a chastisement. She hadn't even DONE anything! _Oh well _she thought _I'll just have to deal with this with Beast Boy._

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Beast Boy was sitting alone in his room when he heard a loud knock on his door. "Come in!" he called. Raven walked in and sat down next to him on his bed.

"Beast Boy, we have to talk. Lately you've been acting, well attracted to me..." Beast Boy blushed and turned away."Beast boy..." she said in a genteler tone, "Um... I think I may feel the same way..". Now it was Raven's turn to blush.

AWWWWWW! I think that's pretty cute myself! So, please review so i know if anyones even reading it!

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Madz


	3. Author's note please help

Note: My goodness, I'm so sorry I haven't updated in FOREVER but I just kinda lost track so sorry! I really need help and ideas, I dont think I was doing so good in that last chapter... I don't get to see a lot of Teen Titans like I said so cut me some slack!


End file.
